Better Then Misery
by Lil Mexican
Summary: He didn't have the heart to run away. If he did he would be all alone. But then again, he ended up like this because of her. Warning: Drugs, child abuse etc.
1. Gathered Courage

**Better Then Misery**

**Summary: He didn't have the heart to run away. If he did he would be all alone. But then again, he ended up like this because of her. Warning: Drugs, child abuse etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Other characters that do not belong to Rick R.**

The air was thick and hot. A single beam of light cut through the ripped, purple drapes. Dust motes could be seen shimmering whenever they entered the light. Old, wooden floor boards were scattered across the room leaving holes in the floor. A small boy was crouched in the corner of the dusty, old room. His back was against the peeling white wall. Black hair stuck up in all directions, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. His tiny hands hugged his knees tightly. Sea-green eyes stared blankly ahead. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to make a sound. It wasn't safe there, he didn't know what to do.

"Perseus get down here!" The little boy flinched as a woman's angry scream broke the dead silence. Slowly he unwrapped his arms and shook on shaky legs. The six year-old took began to move forward, all the while shaking in terror. The floor boards creaked as he approached the door. A sudden snap filled the room and the little boy yelped in surprise. Looking down he saw his left leg had made another hole in the floor. With gritted teeth he gripped the broken wood carefully and threw it on the other side of the room.

"What's taking so long! I have a customer!" The door slammed open to reveal a woman around forty years old. Her hair was in a tangled mess, the dress she wore was ripped and worn. Percy kept his gaze on the floor as he trembled slightly. Sally Jackson walked forward and ripped the boy from the floor causing him to scream in pain as splinters lodged themselves into his thigh. Seconds later Percy felt his cheek sting from cuts.

"I thought I said not to talk unless I said so." She smirked. The black haired boy stood perfectly still, his wrist was still being gripped by his mother. Her grip suddenly tightened and the little boy flinched but didn't say a word.

"Good boy." She cooed. Her alcoholic breath made Percy scrunch his nose in disgust. "Come on, we have a customer waiting, I need you to get the box." Sally ordered as she dragged her son down stairs. The living room was sparsely decorated. Flower print couches were against the wall, a single brown table was in the middle of the room. Little baggies of white powder were stacked neatly beside each other. A thin blade was hanging dangerously close to the edge. Percy looked up and was immediately shoved into a small closet. He nearly gagged at the smell of dead rats. Instead he chose to ignore the smell that was assaulting his nose and began to open the air vent. The six year old boy crawled on his belly and began to wiggle his way in. With his extended arms he searched around until he found a small plastic bag.

"Got it!" He yelled. Hands then gripped his ankles and pulled him out the vent. Before he could stand the bag was taken from his hand. When he stood he saw a teenage boy searching his pockets for money. He handed Sally the green paper and in return she gave him the small bag that held something green. If Percy didn't know any better he would have thought those were regular leaves. To bad he knew better. Sally waved goodbye to the boy and slammed the door shut. She glanced over at Percy who quickly averted his eyes hoping she didn't see.

"What did I tell you about looking at me!" She screeched. She did see. Percy said nothing as he heard her approach. His tiny body stiffened when she gripped his hair and yanked his head up to meet her eyes.

"I _hate _your eyes." She hissed. Sally pulled his black hair harshly, dragging him into the hallway. The black haired boy let out whimpers of pain as she tugged him along. He scrunched his eyes shut hoping should stop or go away. He was never so lucky. His eyes quickly opened in fear as he felt heat near his face. In front of him was one of his mother's necklaces. A beautiful green trident. It was glowing a hot red as Sally gripped it with some pliers.

"Now you will always remember never to look at me! Blame him! This is his mark!" The little boy screamed in pain as the hot necklace connected with his cheek. He was being branded. Percy thrashed around but his mother held a tight grip. Five seconds later she released him and threw the piping hot piece of iron into the sink. Tears trailed down Percy's cheeks as he crawled away from her. His ankle was gripped and he felt himself being dragged back.

"NO!" Percy cried in terror, instinct kicking in. He jerked his foot and it connected with Sally's knee. With his other foot he kicked her in the stomach and quickly scrambled to his feet. The green eyes boy raced towards the door. He threw it open and ran for all he was worth.

"FINE!" He herd his mother scream. "Leave! Leave and don't you ever come back!" She slammed the door so hard Percy herd the frame shake. He turned around, slowing his run until he came to a complete stop. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he stared at his now former home. The old brick building was all he knew. His heart ached with pain as he remembered the good times he and his mother used to have. It never lasted long though. Her rage would get the better of her and he would end up paying for it. With a shaky hand he gently touched his left cheek and flinched at new waves of pain. With sad, innocent eyes Percy turned around and began walking towards the city. Tall buildings reached for the sky in an attempt to reach the heavens. The setting sun cast out a dark blue across the sky. Clouds covered most of the blue. Long shadows covered most of the street. Hardly anyone was out. A gust of wind caused Percy go hug himself. His torn pants and ripped shirt did nothing to warm him. It was nearing the end of summer, fall was coming soon. With it bringing the harsh cold that would give way to winter.

Percy clenched his tiny fist as he wandered into an ally. Puddles litter the floor, the ground was cracked and the high walls seemed to lean towards Percy. He leaned against the brick wall and curled up on himself, making sure he didn't touch his cheek. His thoughts wondered, scattered all around. He had to survive, he would make it somehow. As exhaustion swept over him he fought to stay awake, fearing he wouldn't get up. Much to late did he find himself falling fast asleep.

* * *

**This will be the last PJO fic I do (for now). Right now, it's time I moved to a different series or category. I will finish the rest of my stories before doing another story though. I will completely finish then move on to something else. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Family

**Better Then Misery**

**Summary: He didn't have the heart to run away. If he did he would be all alone. But then again, he ended up like this because of her. Warning: Drugs, child abuse etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and other characters that do not belong to Rick R.**

* * *

**Listen to Anthem of The Angels by Breaking Benjamin! (I don't own that song either -.-)**

* * *

Sea green eyes fluttered open as the small boy felt someone prod his side. A ray of the afternoon sun shone into the now lit ally causing the small boy to squint. As his eyes cleared the sleepiness away he could see a figure standing over him. The light that came from above the ally obscured any details the black haired boy could get. With another nudge-which Percy figured out was a boot to his side-the one above him spoke.

"Ya awake kid? What are ya doin' ere?" The voice was rough, as if whoever owned it needed more sleep. The figure knelt next to him and Percy tried shuffling backwards only to be stopped by the brick wall.

"Hold still damn it, I ain't gonna bite." There was a flash of white and the green eyed boy figured the strange man was smiling. With a couple more blinks the harsh light died down as his eyes adjusted. Shoulder length spiky black hair was the first thing he saw, the next was the brown eyes and dark circular marks under them. He really did need sleep. As Percy took in his appearance he couldn't help but think that he saw him somewhere before. It turned out the boy he was observing was doing the same to him.

"Oh what do ya know? Yer Sally's kid eh? I saw ya yesterday remember?" A memory flashed into Percy's mind. He was the boy that bought some of the green stuff yesterday.

"Life must be tough huh?" Percy blinked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Tough?" His voice came out high and Percy frowned in annoyance, he wished he could sound more like a grown up already. Brown eyes softened as they herd his voice, they soon filled with mirth as he saw the boy suddenly scowl.

"Still innocent I see, that's good." Percy's mental ramblings cut off as the brown eyes boy stood with a hand extended towards him. He looked at the limb wairily before looking the older boy in the eye.

"Come with me, I'll take care of ya, that burn on your cheek don't look so fun." Small eyes narrowed at the offer, even if he was little he knew, no one was this nice.

"What's the catch?" He asked. The older boy laughed out as he processes what the boy said. He was smart, that was good. It shows that he would survive out here.

"Nothing, just let me take care of ya. My name's Kota by the way." Percy could have thought about it forever, he could have thought about why a person was helping him. Instead he just choose to shrug it off and grasp the warm hand. Just as he stood up he froze. Seeing this Kota sighed,

"What's wrong kid?" His voice held a slight edge of annoyance.

"I won't have to go back right? I can stay with you right?" Pleading green eyes bore into Kota as he took in the kids unsightly appearance. Placing a hand on top of the kid's head he smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

"Yer mine now kid, no one can take ya away from me." A nod and a smirk was his answer.

"Oh, and my name's not kid, it's Percy!" The little boy puffed out his chest in a attempt to seem threatening, instead he only caused a small chuckle to escape Kota's mouth.

"Sure, sure. I'll give ya a new last name then-"

"Why?" Percy cut off, his head tilting innocently to the side.

"I already told ya why," Kota said turning around to fully face him. "Yer mine now, got it?" Another nod.

"Alright your new last name is Southwood. You don't have to learn how to spell it yet, but make sure you can say it. If you ever get into trouble make sure you say that last name, you'll most likely be safe then." A giggle of laughter escaped Percy's lips.

"That's a funny name, it's so normal!"

"Ya want it or not?" The older boy cut in. The giggling soon stopped and a smirk appeared on Kota's face.

"Good, now go wait for me outside the ally, I'll be right there in a bit." The small boy flashed him a grin and skipped to the end of the ally.

A hand ran through black hair as Kota leaned against the wall watching the retreating figure. A small frown formed on his lips as he thought over what he just did. He could hardly feed himself let alone a kid. It would be better if he just took him home. A flash of brown. Kota blinked as he tried to rid himself of the memories. Blood. Deep red blood everywhere. A choked wail escaped Kota as he found his fist in the wall.

_I'm sorry Kota, I-I just wanted to know what it was like to fly._

His little brother, dead. Lying limp in his arms, he couldn't take care of him. What makes him think he could protect the other? As Kota glanced back at Percy he could see the boy gazing dreamily up at the sky.

_I-I just wanted to know what it was like to fly. That was why I jumped...  
_

They looked so similar. His little brother who would have been twelve by now. That was why he would help Percy, protect him even. Now he was going to be a part of his family. The two of them against the world, he would make sure he learned right. Went to school, got a job. Yeah, that seemed like a plan.

As Kota pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards the small boy he also slowly began to bury the demons of his past. Brick by brick, he would lock up those memories again. As he gazed at the afternoon sky next to Percy a small smile graced his lips.

Maybe things would change for the better, after all, it was time for him to let go of the past.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortish chapter and lack of updates. I was supposed to update 'The Forgotten Demigod' next but I got majorly stuck(so sorry about that!) And guys I have AP classes and mountains of homework on top of that, don't think I've been messing around. I have been BURIED ALIVE IN HOMEWORK!**

**Is there something more to Kota then it seems? What could his past possibly be...  
**

**Sorry to the person who I gave a twisted dream from this story! But that means you're connecting! And sorry for the filler!  
**

**Please remember to REVIEW!  
**

**REVIEW! Now to work on the other stories while I have time!  
**


End file.
